breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy McGill
48 |Status = Alive |Occupation = Con artist (former) Mailroom clerk at Hamlin, Hamlin & McGill (former) Independent elder law attorney (former) Associate attorney, Davis & Main (former) Elder law attorney, Wexler McGill (former) Criminal defense attorney, Saul Goodman & Associates (former) Manager, Ice Station Zebra Associates (former) Cinnabon manager |Residence = Day Spa and Nail (former) Jimmy's Davis & Main Residence (former) Kim's Apartment (former) Gene's Home |Family = Chuck McGill (brother) † Ruth McGill (mother) † Charles McGill Sr. (father) † |Relationships = Marco Pasternak (fellow con artist) † Kim Wexler (former lover) Mike Ehrmantraut (cleaner and private investigator) † Huell Babineaux (former bodyguard) Patrick Kuby (henchman) Francesca Liddy (former secretary) Ernesto (friend and former colleague) |First Appearance = |Last Appearance = |BCS First Appearance = |gallery = Saul Goodman }} James "Jimmy" Morgan McGill, better known by his professional alias Saul Goodman, is the former principal attorney of Saul Goodman & Associates. He operated out of a cheap strip mall office and ran over-the-top late night TV commercials advising potential clients to "Better Call Saul" when in trouble with the law. While his ads seemed tacky and cheap, Saul was an incredibly effective lawyer, using illegal tactics and dirty schemes to get his clients released or acquitted. Saul serves as the lawyer and advisor for meth cooks Walter White and Jesse Pinkman, getting them out of several difficult situations. Often dressed in flashy suits, Saul boasts extensive connections within Albuquerque's criminal underworld, and serves as a go-between connecting drug distributors, evidence removers, impersonators, and other criminals-for-hire. He arranges for Walt to launder drug money through Walter White Jr.'s website (SaveWalterWhite.com) and dispatches a Mike Ehrmantraut to coach Jesse and dispose of any incriminating evidence in his apartment after his girlfriend Jane overdoses. Saul became a trusted consigliere to Walt, helping launder drug money for Walt and, later, his wife Skyler. Saul expanded Walt's profits by arranging for the latter to supply crystal meth in bulk to Albuquerque drug dealers via Mike, who was himself consigliere to local kingpin Gustavo Fring. Eventually, however, Walt's criminal secrets were discovered by his brother-in-law, DEA agent Hank Schrader, and despite attempts to protect him from arrest and Jesse's wrath after discovering Walt's poisoning of Brock, Saul was forced to abandon his life as a criminal lawyer. With the help of the criminal extractor, Ed, Saul fled to Omaha, Nebraska, and begin a new life as the manager of a Cinnabon restaurant, living in constant fear of exposure and arrest and regret over losing his past life. History Background information Jimmy was born to Ruth and Charles McGill, Sr in the Chicago suburb of Cicero, Illinois. His older brother, Chuck McGill, graduated college and became a successful lawyer in Albuquerque. When he was young, Jimmy worked for his father at his small corner store and watched as scam artists repeatedly fleeced his father. After one of them offered young Jimmy a life lesson about wolves and sheep, he began stealing money from the family till . Over the following years, Jimmy embezzled nearly $14,000 from the store, which eventually led to its closure. Six months later, Jimmy's father died, and according to Chuck, nobody cried harder than Jimmy at the funeral. In his teenage years, Jimmy began to play his own scams to get quick money. In one of his most famous scams, Jimmy would find the most slippery patches of ice every winter, stage a fall, and earn himself a fair amount of money, which earned him the nickname "Slippin' Jimmy" . In one of his other scams, Jimmy (using his future alias "Saul Goodman") worked with his close friend Marco Pasternak to trick others into trading cash for fake Rolex watches . Jimmy also ran an illicit ID forgery business in high school . Jimmy was married at one point, but divorced his wife when she cheated on him with a guy named Chet, who happened to owe Jimmy money. One day, Jimmy got drunk and encountered Chet at the local Dairy Queen, and decided to perform a "Chicago Sunroof" (defecating through the sunroof of a car) as revenge. Unbeknownst to him, however, Chet's children were in the back seat. Worse, Chet had ties to the local prosecutors, and Jimmy was quickly brought in by the police on charges of property damage, assault, and sex offenses. Jimmy was booked and put in pre-trial detention. Chuck traveled from Albuquerque to visit Jimmy at the request of their mother. Jimmy begged Chuck to make the charges disappear through legal loopholes. Although originally reluctant, Chuck agreed to help after Jimmy admitted that, if he didn't get out of his situation, his life would be over. Chuck agreed on the condition that Jimmy leave Cicero and find a legitimate job in Albuquerque, and warned him to make a fool out of Chuck after getting out . Jimmy reluctantly agreed and subsequently got off due to Chuck's intervention. After saying farewell to Marco, Jimmy went to live with Chuck in Albuquerque. Jimmy would returned to Cicero was seven years later, for his mother's death and funeral . When Ruth had to be hospitalized, Jimmy and Chuck sat for three days at her bedside. Eventually Jimmy decided to step out for some hoagies, only to be devastated when, upon returning to the hospital, Chuck told him their mother had died. All Jimmy could manage was a quivering, "Did she say anything?" and although his mother had briefly awoken before her death and called for Jimmy, Chuck told him that their mother had said nothing before her death. In Albuquerque, Jimmy worked in the mail room at Hamlin, Hamlin & McGill (HHM), where he befriended many people, including Chuck's wife Rebecca and Chuck's law partner Howard Hamlin. Most importantly, he met and began a semi-romantic relationship with Kim Wexler. Prompted by her achievement of passing the bar exam, Jimmy eventually pursued and earned his own law degree online from the University of American Samoa, to the delight of all. However, Chuck secretly rejected Jimmy's achievement, seeing it as yet another of Jimmy's "shortcut" schemes. Refusing to view his younger brother as a real lawyer, and frustrated that he earned a law degree so easily while he had to work hard his entire life to build his own career, Chuck covertly blocked his brother from working at HHM. When Howard was forced to deliver the news, Jimmy mistakenly blamed him for the decision , . Shortly thereafter, Jimmy quit HHM to become a solo practitioner. Better Call Saul Season 1 When the series begins, Jimmy works hard at his own law practice, but enjoys little success. He sleeps in his office, which is located in the back of a nail salon. He mostly works for the court as a public defender for $700 a case and struggles with debt. He also takes care of Chuck, who refuses to go outside due to his self-diagnosed electromagnetic hypersensitivity disorder, a disease widely accepted by medical professionals to be psychosomatic. It is in this capacity that he meets Mike Ehrmantraut, who mans the parking booth at the courthouse. After a particularly grueling day in which he loses both a sex offense case, loses potential clients Craig and Betsy Kettleman to HHM, and fends off an injury scam from Cal and Lars Lindholm, Jimmy decides to return to his shady techniques to level the playing field. He enlists the Lindholms in an attempt to win over the Kettlemans. The plan backfires, however, when the twins mistakenly target the grandmother of drug dealer Tuco Salamanca, who captures them along with Jimmy, intending to kill them all. Using his powers of persuasion, Jimmy persuades Tuco to spare the twins, but is unable to prevent him from breaking their legs. Shortly thereafter, Jimmy receives a visit from Nacho Varga, one of Tuco's lieutenants. Nacho, who overheard Jimmy's plan to strongarm the Kettlemans into business, wants to steal the money they embezzled from the county treasury. Realizing Nacho is very likely intending violence against the Kettlemans to achieve his goals, Jimmy attempts to warn off the family. When they disappear, he is brought in by the police -- first as a suspect, then as the appointed attorney for Nacho himself, who has been marked as the prime suspect. A furious Nacho warns Jimmy to correct the situation, or face deadly consequences. Stressed by the encounter, Jimmy inadvertently escalates the matter by getting into a confrontation with Mike over a validation dispute, but in the process figures out the Kettlemans staged their own abduction to evade further scrutiny. Tracking down the Kettlemans, Jimmy persuades them to return home, but accepts a $30,000 payment from them as both a "retainer" and a bribe for keeping quiet about their stolen money. Using this payoff, he stages a publicity stunt by creating a deliberately plagiarized version of HHM's billboard featuring himself made up to resemble Howard. When Howard files an injunction for copyright infringement, Jimmy allows himself to lose, using the incident to garner public support through the media. While filming a video about his billboard being forcibly taken down, a worker falls off the platform and dangles by a rope. While cameras are rolling, Jimmy climbs up to the platform and "rescues" the worker, who is revealed to be in on Jimmy's stunt. Jimmy appears heroic and gets the media exposure that he was aiming for. . After several abortive consultations, Jimmy enjoys some small successes with some elderly clients, leading Kim to suggest he consider practicing elder law. However, Jimmy recieves an urgent call from Howard --Chuck had an altercation with the police and has been hospitalized. Rushing to the hospital, Jimmy fends off doctors, security, and Howard himself in order to bring his brother home. At Chuck's residence, Jimmy sees a copy of the newspaper he hid from Chuck, with a story about his billboard stunt on the front page. Realizing his culpability in Chuck's collapse, Jimmy explains his actions as a "little bit of razzmatazz" and reassures Chuck that as he now has clients, the incident will not be repeated. . Jimmy eventually decides to go into elder law. He redesigns his image, donning a suit similar to Andy Griffith's on Matlock. He begins helping out at retirement homes, where he helps pass out meals (which are stamped with his contact information and ads), hosts bingo games, and slowly builds a growing clientele. When he visits the Sandpiper Crossing retirement home, Jimmy learns that the workers are grossly overcharging the residents. He searches Sandpiper's dumpsters and collects shredded documents as evidence . Chuck convinces a reluctant Jimmy to take the case to HHM, since they have more resources. At this point, Chuck begins to shrug off most of his illness and begins to go outside a little more. The night before Jimmy and Chuck head to HHM to deliver the case, Chuck secretly goes outside and uses Jimmy's phone to call Howard. During the meeting, Howard agrees to take the case but refuses to hire Jimmy, who angrily turns down the deal and leaves. After seeing Kim, who urges him to accept, he confronts Chuck after realizing that his cell phone's battery had been drained after his brother used it to call Howard. Chuck confesses that it was he, not Howard, who blocked his career at HHM, telling Jimmy that he never considered him a real lawyer. Heartbroken, Jimmy storms out of the house, telling Chuck that he will not provide for him anymore. He hands the case over to HHM, apologizing to Howard. While hosting a bingo game at a nursing home, Jimmy suffers a breakdown and recollects the "Chicago Sunroof" incident before walking away in disgust. He travels back to Cicero and reconnects with Marco. Together, they start doing scams again. After a whole week, Jimmy says that he has to return to his clients, but Marco insists that they do one last scam together. Sadly, Marco dies of a heart attack in Jimmy's arms. At his funeral, Jimmy is given Marco's old ring by his mother. He then receives a phone call from Kim telling him that a Santa Fe law firm, Davis & Main, wants to hire him, as they are joining in the Sandpiper case and need a representative. Back in Albuquerque, Jimmy goes to the meeting but declines the position. He then talks to Mike at his booth, wondering why they gave back the Kettlemans' money earlier. As Mike states that his was hired to do a job and simply did it, Jimmy declares that he knows what stopped him and swears that "it's never stopping me again." He drives off while humming "Smoke on the Water," as Marco did during their scam sprees together. , Season 2 Jimmy openly agitating his landlady, Mrs. Nguyen, and tears down his door sign. He rents a room at a luxury hotel and begins running scams on the other guests. When confronted by Kim over his new lifestyle, Jimmy persuades her to try it out. Stunned at first, she is amused when Jimmy successfully puts the move on Ken, a loudmouthed broker. One thing leads to another, and the two spend the night together. The morning after, however, Kim admonishes Jimmy to return to reality, refusing to participate in further scams. Eventually, Jimmy decides to follow her advice, and returns to Davis & Main to accept their job offer. Jimmy adjusts quickly to his new status and perks at D&M, including private office (with a cocobolo desk), company car, and personal named Omar. He also hits it off well with his new boss, Clifford Main, and considers establishing a live-in relationship with Kim. However, Chuck, having returned to work at HHM, attends the Sandpiper briefings -- officially in his capacity as senior partner, but in reality to intimidate Jimmy. A further complication arises when Mike enlists Jimmy to represent his employer Daniel Wormald, who has implicated himself in a drug deal. Jimmy successfully gets Daniel off, but is forced to fabricate evidence of a pie fetish video to do so. When he lets the story slip to Kim, she furiously chastises him. Jimmy embarks on a dubious recruitment campaign for the Sandpiper suit, convinced that the company is blocking traditional methods of contact with his prospects. His plan to engage a busload of Sandpiper residents is largely successful, but attracts undue attention from Chuck, Kim, and the other partners. Jimmy then proposes a TV commercial; specially timed to reach prospects during daytime hours -- a point of access Sandpiper cannot block. While Cliff is open to the idea, seeing a previous ad run by D&M convinces Jimmy that the firm will never agree to the style or time of broadcast he needs. Taking what he feels is the initiative, Jimmy compiles a video crew comprised of UNM students to film and air his own commercial advertising the Sandpiper suit. While a major windfall for the firm, the act immediately draws the ire of Cliff and his partners. Jimmy tries to soothe the waters with them, but is reprimanded for his actions. To his shock and disgust, he learns that Kim has also come under fire at HHM for allegedly approving of the tape, but in truth, for her association with him. Worse, Kim is furious with Jimmy, and refuses any offers of help in restoring her good graces with HHM. Jimmy confronts Chuck over Kim's demerit, only for Chuck to rebuff him, refusing even his offer of full responsibility for the incident. Jimmy's frustrations continue to mount at D&M after he is "paired" with legal assistant Erin Brill for help in the Sandpiper case -- in truth, she has been assigned to monitor Jimmy and force him to adhere to D&M policy. Immediately chafing under Erin's constant prodding and corrections, Jimmy dodges her as soon as he can so that he can present Kim his latest offer: a letter of legal action against HHM for mistreatment. Kim steadfastly refuses, resolving to save herself. Jimmy begins to question his decision to take his position at D&M, as Erin continues to hamper his progress in court and at the clerk's office. Seeing his old colleagues talking about the recent changes only serve to fuel the dilemma. D&M replaces Jimmy's original ad for a more sanitized one to be played during ineffective air times. Beginning to become fed up with D&M's enslavement to policy over productivity, he begins preparations for departure and begins sleeping in his old office at the nail salon, which he still has kept under lease. Jimmy mends fences with Kim after she is tempted into another con game at the hotel. As he prepares his letter of resignation, Omar informs him that resigning or being fired for cause will cause him to forfeit his bonus. Thus, Jimmy decides to go for the outlandish track by dressing in gaudy suits, making horrible messes in the office, and becoming such a general nuisance to his co-workers that Cliff proceeds to fire him without cause, thus allowing Jimmy to keep his bonus. Now that he's no longer with D&M, Jimmy proposes a joint partnership with Kim, sharing all expenses and costs, as well as profits. Kim is intrigued, but initially disagrees -- she is not prepared to risk her career with Jimmy being the kind of lawyer he is. She does, however, offer a counter proposal: she will start a solo practice for herself and share an office with him. Jimmy is intrigued, but advises Kim to hang on to her new client, Mesa Verde Bank and Trust, knowing that HHM will attempt to keep them as soon as they realize Kim is resigning. Kim is hesitant at first, but upon overhearing Howard contacting Mesa Verde after delivering her resignation letter, quickly takes steps to retain Mesa Verde's services for herself. Meanwhile, Jimmy procures an old dentist's office for renovation into the joint venture. He begins producing his own personal ad, enlisting the aid of his former college video crew and some of his elder clients. When Chuck and Howard outmaneuver Kim to retain Mesa Verde for themselves, an outraged Jimmy springs into action. Sneaking into Chuck's house under the cover of family ties, Jimmy carefully removes documents containing the address of Mesa Verde's proposed site for a new branch: 1261 Rosella Drive, Scottsdale, Arizona. He takes the records to a nearby copy shop, where he creates doctored copies with the street number transposed into 1216. He then substitutes the altered papers into in the Mesa Verde case work. Patiently waiting for Chuck to wake up, Jimmy confronts and chastises him over stealing Kim's laurels. Chuck brushes Jimmy off, not wanting to fight again, but in so doing, fails to truly question Jimmy's presence in his home. After waiting for Chuck to complete his legal preparation prior to the Mesa Verde hearing, Jimmy quietly restores the original documents after his brother departs to present the permit request. Jimmy's plan works perfectly -- Chuck and HHM are caught in a massive clerical fiasco at the hearing, and Mesa Verde returns to Kim. However, Chuck deduces exactly what Jimmy has done and openly accuses him when Jimmy and Kim come to pick up the files. Kim defends Jimmy, criticizing Chuck for his cold and judgmental treatment of his brother. Once out of the house, however, Kim make it clear that she knows Chuck was telling the truth. Later that evening, Kim strongly hints to Jimmy that he had best thoroughly cover his tracks. Quickly proceeding to the copy shop, Jimmy cuts a deal with the clerk to eliminate all evidence of his presence there from the other night -- but not before Ernesto has questioned the clerk on Chuck's behalf. Hoping the clerk is capable of carrying out the cover-up, Jimmy watches as Chuck himself arrives and begins grilling the clerk about Jimmy's activities at the copy shop. Jimmy watches with pride as the clerk lives up to his word and adamantly denies having seen Jimmy, even in the face of Ernesto's statements. To his horror, however, Jimmy watches as Chuck has another spell, passing out and cracking his skull on the counter in the process Choosing his brother's safety over his deniability, Jimmy rushes Chuck back to the hospital, where he anxiously sits in the waiting room, awaiting word. Once he hears that Chuck has stabilized, Jimmy goes to see his brother, who immediately calls Jimmy out on his proximity to the shop during his accident. However, Ernesto comes to Jimmy's aid, claiming that he called Jimmy before Chuck left the house to question the store clerk. A furious Chuck tells them both to get out. In the hall, Jimmy asks Ernesto why he said what he said. Ernesto replies that Jimmy is his friend, and Chuck's vendetta against him is upsetting to Ernesto. Jimmy thanks his friend, who only will say that he misses simply being back in the mail room, before walking away. Convinced against his better judgement to submit Chuck to a temporary emergency guardianship order, followed by a CAT scan and workup, Jimmy sits with Kim, worried about the obvious chilling effect the Mesa Verde incident is having on their relationship. When Jimmy's new ad airs on the television, he barely notices. Kim, however, is amazed that he was able to film such a professional-looking ad on a shoestring budget. With some of his confidence back, Jimmy turns to face the newly-arrived results: Chuck is not permanently injured, but is in a state of self-induced catatonia from the perceived "trauma" of the CAT scan. In frustration, Jimmy sits down by Chuck's bedside and angrily pronounces he is not moving until Chuck wakes up. When Chuck eventually does so, and mockingly asks Jimmy if his next move is to the asylum, Jimmy simply tells Chuck he is taking him back home. After doing just that, Jimmy is assured by Chuck that he will be fine. Later on, Jimmy begins his first consultations at the new office, now finished and ready for business. Without warning, he is called by an irate Howard, who tells him Chuck has quit HHR and demands an explanation. Returning to Chuck's house, Jimmy is shocked to see his brother covering the walls in "space blanket" linings and insulation, and when he questions Chuck about it, Chuck calmly explains that he believes his "sensitivity" has become unmanageable and he cannot even remain indoors without protection. When Chuck breaks down and begins crying over his "failure" with Mesa Verde, Jimmy has a crisis of conscience, and he confesses his complicity in the incident. Chuck is stunned, and tells Jimmy he has just admitted to a felony. Jimmy retorts that it was to make Chuck feel better, and it would be merely one's word against the other. Jimmy leaves to phone Howard and reassure him that Chuck will not be quitting HHM, not seeing the tape recorder Chuck has secreted under a stack of foil. Season 3 Confident that he has restored his brother's confidence, Jimmy begins helping Chuck to take down the space blanket wallpaper. He reminisceses upon finding an old book he and his brother used to read, and Chuck seems to respond jokingly enough, but eventually, he stops Jimmy in mid-sentence and delivers an ominous warning: he will not forget what Jimmy has done, and he will see that Jimmy pays a price. Further hints of trouble await Jimmy at his office upon his return: Captain Bauer from the airbase has learned of Jimmy's ad and is furious. Trying to defuse a heated argument, Jimmy attempts to reason with Bauer, until his own anger builds, and he coldly advises the captain to let the matter go, resulting in Bauer storming out while making a violent public scene. While Jimmy and Kim work on hiring a new paralegal, Mike calls Jimmy and has him watch the man Mike tailed as he has breakfast in the restaurant. Jimmy notices nothing unusual and reports back to Mike as Gus Fring watches the two from a distance. Ernesto approaches Wexler-McGill but decides against entering, and speaks to Kim in the parking lot about the tape. Kim relays this information to Jimmy and she takes Jimmy on as her legal client, advising him that the tape is no legal threat to him. Jimmy suppresses his feelings of anger and betrayal in front of Kim, but later drives to Chuck's house, breaks in, berates him, and destroys the tape. However, this more or less happens all according to Chuck's plan, as he only used the tape as bait, and Hamlin and the private investigator are present to witness Jimmy's break-in. Jimmy is arrested and jailed following a few harsh but hesitant words with Chuck, and chooses to represent himself in court (against Kim's wishes), pleads not guilty and posts bail. Jimmy later explains what happened during his break-in and tells Kim to work on Mesa Verde while he works his own legal battle, to which she flatly agrees. The prosecutor in Jimmy's case, Assistant District Attorney Hay, meets with Chuck and tells him that she doesn't plan to let Jimmy off easy. Chuck wishes to seek a "better solution for everyone." Jimmy talks with Kim outside of Wexler-McGill and informs her that he can avoid jail time, but will have to confess to his felony break-in and submit his confession to the New Mexico Bar Association, which will likely result in disbarment. Kim convinces Jimmy to let her help him fight Chuck's plot. Jimmy hires Mike to pose as a handyman, and Mike uses the repair of Chuck's door as cover to photograph the interior of Chuck's house in order to document the bizarre living conditions. Jimmy, Kim, Hamlin, Chuck and ADA Hay meet in order to finalize Jimmy's confession, with Jimmy agreeing to have his confession reviewed by the New Mexico Bar Association. After the meeting, Kim confronts Chuck, telling him that she suspects he has a copy of the tape. Chuck confirms her suspicions and states that he plans to submit the tape as evidence in Jimmy's disciplinary hearing. Kim then relays the information to Jimmy, revealing that having Chuck admit the existence of the second tape was all according to their plan. Both sides gear up for Jimmy’s hearing in front of the New Mexico Bar Association after Jimmy meets with veterinarian Caldera to acquire the services of "someone with a light touch." At the hearing, things do not seem to go well for Jimmy as the tape is played before the committee. Rebecca enters the courtroom, much to Chuck’s surprise, though he believes it's some ploy by Jimmy to throw him off balance. Later, Jimmy cross-examines Chuck about the circumstances of the recording, Rebecca’s presence, and his illness. Though Chuck remains calm throughout most of it, Jimmy reveals that Chuck had been carrying a fully-charged cell phone battery planted by Huell for the entire hearing, contradicting the EHS symptoms Chuck claimed to have and suggesting he has a mental illness. This triggers a sudden and acidic tirade from Chuck as he vents all of his frustrations about Jimmy and how he never should have tried to help him. Chuck realizes, too late, that his outburst has shocked the entire courtroom, including the committee. Jimmy is given only a year's suspension in the aftermath of his legal battle with Chuck. Afterwards, while he and Kim celebrate, Rebecca asks Jimmy to help with Chuck, who has shuttered himself in his home, but Jimmy refuses, no longer calling Chuck his brother. Jimmy must figure out how to recoup money spent on his remaining television commercial slots. With the help of his college film crew, he uses a loophole in his contract to sell the slots via a new series of commercials, in which Jimmy poses as a character named Saul Goodman. Jimmy tries to fulfill his court-mandated community service while also trying to sell his commercials, but can't convince anybody to sign on for more than one or two spots, and more often, none at all. Cash in hand from the few spots Jimmy does secure rapidly nets deeper and deeper losses, but Jimmy papers over this careening towards poverty by bravely giving his film crew and Kim Wexler the very last of his money and insisting he is not maxing out his credit cards or emptying out his personal bank account. Finally, in a parking lot after yet another net-loss, Jimmy collapses on the ground and stays there, clearly exhausted, nearly penniless, and extremely depressed. While Kim was having a dinner with Jimmy, she wonders whether they did the right thing, and Jimmy replies what happened to Chuck was his own fault and that she should forget about him. Jimmy meets with an insurance agent to try and get a refund on his malpractice insurance policy. However, the agent is unable to grant the refund and mentions that due to his suspension, Jimmy's future premiums will rise by 150%. Jimmy is visibly shaken by this news and starts to cry. When the agent reacts sympathetically to his emotional breakdown, Jimmy seizes the opportunity to "accidentally" mention Chuck's mental illness before leaving, knowing that the insurance company will be forced to act on the information. Jimmy's guitar store clients become suspicious of his motives and refuse to pay him for their commercial spot. Jimmy stages a "slip and fall" con, intentionally slipping on a drum stick and injuring himself in the process. Kim returns to the office to find Jimmy lying on the floor, with his half of the rent, indicating he used the "slip and fall" to coerce the guitar shop into paying him off. Despite Jimmy's assurances, Kim still expresses doubts about Jimmy's ability to pay and considers taking on another client. Jimmy later is able to make $700 during his community service, helping a drug dealer "see his sick child" by threatening the supervisor with legal action. Jimmy talks with the Sandpiper class action representative Irene to get an update on the Sandpiper case, and realizes that Sandpiper has already offered a settlement deal which if D&M and HHM accept, would give Jimmy over $1 million as his share of the settlement. Jimmy tries to convince Howard to accept the settlement, but Howard sees through Jimmy's motivations and refuses. In order to secure the Sandpiper settlement, Jimmy pulls a series of cons and social manipulations to trick Irene into thinking that holding out on the Sandpiper settlement is against the interests of her fellow elderly clients and she moves to accept it, giving Jimmy his much needed fee. He returns to the office to give the good news to Kim. Jimmy, feeling partly responsible for Kim's exhaustion and resulting car accident, finally agrees to break their office lease and have Kim work out of her own home to save costs. Jimmy meanwhile tries to make amends with Chuck, but Chuck coldly cuts ties with Jimmy. Jimmy then tries to mend relations between Irene and her friends, but is unable to since Irene's friends remain suspicious of her. He finally outs himself as crooked in front of his elderly clients, which both vindicates Irene and cancels the Sandpiper settlement. After insulting Jimmy and forcing him away, Chuck commits suicide by pushing a gas lantern off a table and onto a pile of newspapers, leaving Jimmy as the sole living member of his family. Season 4 TBA Prior to Breaking Bad After the events of "Better Call Saul," Jimmy abandons his given name and develops his old pseudonym Saul Goodman (from his watch scam with Marco in Cicero) into a fully fledged identity. He obtains legal accreditation for his new identity, and opens a new office, this one far more gaudy and clichéd than his former offices. Taking his former style as Jimmy to a whole new level, the newly-anointed Saul practices far more aggressively than before, and quickly gains a reputation for his ability to acquit local criminals such as Emilio Koyama. This above information is, as of yet, not known with any certainty. We don't know that Jimmy waits to abandon his given name until '''after' the events of "Better Call Saul". In fact, it's more likely than not that we will see the exact moment in the series "Better Call Saul" when he changes his identity. Actually, the pseudonym "Saul Goodman" first appears "publicly" in "Better Call Saul" when Jimmy makes a commercial to produce commercials and sell the airtime he himself has already paid for (as Jimmy McGill). The transformation from Jimmy to Saul is the main premise for the entire "Better Call Saul" series, and we are, as of this date (6/14/2017), nearing the end of Season 3. We have no information currently as to when he obtains "legal accreditation for his new identity" or when he will "open a new office". All of this information, at this time, is speculation.'' Breaking Bad Season 2 .]] When Badger is arrested for selling blue meth, Saul is sent to negotiate with him. It comes to call his attention that Hank Schrader and Steven Gomez, two DEA agents, are trying to interrogate Badger. Deducing they were interested in his client, he made a deal with the DEA for Badger to testify against his dealer “Heisenberg.” Later that day, Walter White and Jesse Pinkman decide to look for Saul Goodman in his office. Walt, posing as Badger’s uncle "Mr. Mayhew," hires Saul to keep Badger out of prison. Citing rumors that Heisenberg's associate crushed a man's head with an ATM, Walt asks if Badger should fear reprisals if he snitches. "The guy who got his head smooshed used to be a client of mine. His wife killed him," Saul replies. He plans to get Badger "singing like a canary." "Ten thousand dollars," Walt blurts out before succumbing to a coughing fit. He doesn't want Saul to throw the case, but "no talking to the DEA," he says. Saul then kicks Walt out of his office for trying to bribe him. That night, Jesse and Walt don their ski masks, kidnap Saul, and haul him to a freshly dug shallow grave in a desert wasteland. "This afternoon, an associate of ours offered you ten thousand dollars," Jesse tells him. "You shoulda taken it." Saul informs them that he doesn't take bribes from strangers. Jesse, gun aimed at Saul, instructs him to give Badger "the best legal representation ever," but says that Saul is dead if anyone snitches to the DEA. "Why don't you just kill Badger?" Saul suggests, but Jesse insists that's not an option. Walt doubles over coughing and Saul recognizes him as the "Mr. Mayhew" from his office. Saul instructs Walt and Jesse to remove their masks and "put a dollar in my pocket - both of you." Now protected by attorney-client privilege, they hear Saul's assessment of their situation: "Somebody's going to prison. It's just a matter of who." In an interview with Hank, Badger describes Heisenberg as an older bald man. Back in Saul's office, Saul hands Walt the dossier for a bald ex-convict known as "Jimmy In-'N-Out," who will go to jail as Heisenberg for a fee. "Conscience gets expensive, doesn't it?" Saul comments when he outlines the cost: $80,000 - $50,000 of which Saul takes as a finder's fee - plus a pound of meth. The next day, Albuquerque police and the DEA stake out the bus stop bench where Badger was busted. After some maneuvering to get Badger to sit next to the correct bald man, Jimmy's arrest goes down as planned. Later, Saul visits Walt in his classroom, chiding him for being so easy to locate. Walt asks if Saul is blackmailing him, but Saul says that he isn't. Referencing The Godfather, Saul offers to play Tom Hagen to Walt's Vito Corleone. "I'm no Vito Corleone," Walt says. "No shit," Saul replies. "Right now, you're Fredo." Walt has the right product but not the right connections and strategy, which Saul can provide. "If you want to make more money, and keep the money that you make," Saul says, adding his TV flourish, "Better Call Saul!" Later on, Saul gives Walt a tutorial on money laundering. After all the costs associated with Badger’s arrest, he only has $16,000 left. "Congratulations," cracks Saul, "You've just left your family a second hand Subaru." Walt lets on that he might not have much longer to live, but he intends to cook a lot more. "Make hay while the sun is still shining," Saul agrees . Some days later, one of Jesse's dealers is shot dead. Saul, Walt and Jesse have a meeting to decide what their next move is going to be. Walt reveals to Saul that they've got thirty-eight pounds of meth and no distribution. Saul tells them that "You're sitting on a gold mine!" Walt and Jesse "suck at peddling meth," he concludes, but he offers to put them in touch with a cautious, low profile businessman who'll buy their product in bulk . After successfully selling the thirty-eight pounds to Saul's contact, Walt complains that he cannot make use of the money. Luckily, Saul knows of a hacker in Belarus who could launder Walt's money through his son's "Save Walt White" website. It would look like thousands of people were donating to "Mr. Walter H. White… Cancer Saint," Saul explains. "I'm getting a warm and fuzzy feeling just thinking about it" . When Jane Margolis dies, Saul sends one of his employees, Mike Ehrmantraut, to clean up her apartment from any evidence linking her and Jesse with the use of drugs. Later on, Saul also informs Walt about Jesse living in a place called "The Shooting Gallery" . Season 3 In the wake of the Wayfarer Flight 515 aerial disaster, Saul began organizing a class-action lawsuit for victims of the crash. At one point, Saul says, "Victims' families would be great, but I'll take anyone on the ground who suffered emotionally." It is possible that Saul gained a great deal of publicity from representing victims (under a very loose definition of the term). Saul also began wearing the Wayfarer 515 blue ribbon to show his support for the air crash victims. Following the success of the large sale to Gus – which leads to Saul buying better suits – Saul pushes Walt to take Gus’s lucrative offer to continue cooking. He also accepts a job from Jesse, using Jesse’s half of the earnings to purchase his aunt’s house at a dramatically lowered price – strong-arming Jesse’s parents and attorney with a potential lawsuit over the undisclosed meth lab Jesse was running out of the basement. After Walt reveals Skyler White has threatened to expose him, Saul hires Mike to bug the White house as insurance. Forced to leave early when Walt comes home, Mike witnesses the Cousins entering with an axe, and quickly places a call to Gus to call them off. Per Gus’s direction, Saul is not informed of this threat to Walt . Saul visits Jesse's house later on, asking Jesse to try to convince Walt into going back to cooking meth . Mike later brings Walt to Saul after Walt creates a disturbance at Skyler’s office, and attempts to talk Walt into cooking meth again. Admitting that he bugged Walt’s house and making an off-color comment about Skyler, Saul is attacked and subsequently fired by Walt. Furious, Saul shuts down the laundering of Walt’s drug money. Jesse then approaches Saul with two bags of meth he has cooked himself using Walt’s procedure, and asks to set up a deal. He meets Victor under a bridge to make the exchange, only to see he has been given half of the money – the other half went to Walt . Saul sets up an intervention between Walt and Jesse, offering to give Walt a percentage of Jesse’s future deals. Walt returns Jesse’s half of the deal's money, coldly informing both of them that he has now accepted Gus’s offer and will be cutting Jesse out of the business. Quickly dumping Jesse in favor of the much higher profits Walt can produce, Saul is once again hired to launder money for Walt – this time for a dramatically-reduced fee of five percent . When Hank successfully deduces the existence of the RV, Walt calls Saul in a panic. Saul is at a loss, and scolds him for not having a "self-destruct" mechanism like the Starship Enterprise. After Hank locates the RV with Walt and Jesse trapped inside, Walt calls Saul for assistance. Saul has his secretary Francesca masquerade as a law enforcement official to make Hank believe his wife has been severely injured in a car accident. Saul appears regretful of his part in the cruel ruse and discards the phone used to make the call, while Francesca tells him she should be paid more for this sort of work . Saul visits Jesse at the hospital after the latter is brutally attacked by Hank in retaliation of their ruse to lure Hank away from the junkyard. Saul takes pictures of Jesse's injured face and jokes that Walt is now the "cute one of the group." Jesse plans to ruin Hank's life and maybe even give up Heisenberg's identity if he gets caught cooking again. Out of the hospital room, Walt tells Saul that Jesse will eventually calm down, to which Saul replies "If he doesn't, there may come a time to talk options" . Saul later tries to convince Jesse into buying a property to launder his money earned selling drugs, but Jesse declines the offer . Walt later introduces Skyler to Saul as they have a meeting in Saul's office trying to think in a scheme to launder their money. Saul suggests that they buy a laser tag franchise, but Skyler comments that Walt buying a laser tag arcade wouldn't make any sense. "Walt's a scientist," Saul replies, "scientists love lasers." They later drive to a car wash where Walt worked for four years. Skyler comments that since Walt has history with this car wash, it would make even more sense for him to buy it. Saul thinks otherwise, since they don't have an inside man, and it will be difficult to use the car wash for money laundering . Later, Walter comes to Saul to inform him that Jesse found out that the men who killed his dealer and friend some weeks earlier are actually working for Gus, and Jesse is intent on killing them. They plan to get Jesse arrested, but Mike finds out about the plan and intervenes on Gus' orders . Jesse eventually attacks the dealers against Gus' orders, and Walt saves Jesse's life by killing both dealers. Mike starts a manhunt for Jesse, but Saul helps Walt by hiding Jesse in the laser tag arcade. Mike forces Saul to give him information on Jesse's whereabouts, even threatening to severely injure Saul in case he doesn't collaborate. Saul gives Mike a fake address to keep him away for some hours and then drives Walt to meet Jesse at the arcade. He warns them that it's just a matter of time before Mike realizes that the address is fake, but he is dismissed by Walt . Season 4 Following Gale Boetticher's murder, Walt and Jesse are taken to the superlab and held there by Mike and Victor until Gus Fring arrives to deal with the situation. Meanwhile, Saul searches his office for bugs, believing that Walt and Jesse were murdered by Gus and he would be next. He receives a call from Skyler asking where Walt is. Returning her call by payphone, Saul lies and assures her Walt is fine. He then tells his new bodyguard, Huell Babineaux, that they might need to leave town . Later, after Skyler's unsuccessful attempt to buy the car wash from Bogdan for money laundering purposes, Saul touts a nail salon as the best way to launder money as he meets with Walt and Skyler at the condo. "Ya bombed. It happens," Saul says about Skyler's attempt to purchase the car wash. Bogdan just needs an "attitude adjustment," contends Skyler, though she rules out instigating an IRS audit, INS raid, or any violence. While watching the draining soap suds from washing Holly's baby bottles, Skyler is struck by an idea and calls Saul. Outside the car wash, a man wearing a Bluetooth headset who appears to be some kind of environmental inspector (Saul's associate Patrick Kuby) shows water samples to Bogdan and declares they're full of contaminants. He tells Bogdan that he must replace his entire wastewater treatment system, and the state requires he cease operations until it's back up to code. Skyler, feeding lines to Kuby, is eventually successful and purchases the car wash . Meanwhile, Walt tells Saul he fears that Hank will connect Jesse to Gale's murder. Saul says there's nothing to worry about, but Walt catalogs his woes: Gus wants to kill him, Jesse is out of control, and Gus will eventually perceive Jesse as too big a risk. There's also "this stupid car wash" he's buying with Skyler, who naively thinks Walt can walk away after his contract with Gus expires. Saul mentions that as a last resort, Walt can pay to have a "disappearer" vanish his family off the grid and set them up with new identities. Walt rejects the idea, and they're stuck at an impasse . Later, when Walter learns Jesse is off somewhere with Mike, Walt races through Albuquerque, dodging traffic while shouting instructions to Saul on his cell phone. If Walt doesn't return within 24 hours, Saul is to deliver all of Walt's money to Skyler . On a later date, Walt slumps in a chair at Saul's office while Saul handles the fallout from his client's "little joy ride" (racing around recklessly, doing doughnuts with, and ultimately setting on fire the Dodge Challenger Skyler made him return). Walt admits that the pressure of knowing Gus wants to kill him is getting to him, and then inquires about hit men. "Wrong answer!" blurts Saul, pointing out that any for hire assailant would likely know Mike, and have to outmaneuver him. Walt tells Saul that he tried to kill Gus himself but couldn't get near him. "Why not ask your partner?" suggests Saul . Saul visits Andrea Cantillo at a house she's just rented in a nice neighborhood and delivers cash from Jesse. Afterward, in Saul's car, a concerned Jesse asks about the house and Andrea's son, Brock Cantillo. Saul then prods Jesse to check on them himself . In his office, Saul mumbles to himself, "This is a bad idea," before Ted enters. Saul then informs Ted that his long-lost "Great Aunt Birgit" from Luxembourg has left him $621,552.33—almost precisely the amount of his debt to the I.R.S. Saul visits the car wash and shows Skyler a credit report indicating that Ted leased a Mercedes three hours after receiving Walt's money. He won't be able to pay the income tax bill in full—and clearly wasn't going to do so anyway . At his home, Ted returns Skyler's money to her because paying off the IRS with Walt's gambling winnings "feels wrong" and in any case won't solve Ted's other money woes. Skyler accuses Ted of blackmailing her for more cash. Stung by the charge, Ted emphatically denies it but still refuses to pay the IRS. After leaving Ted's house, Skyler calls Saul. By phone, Saul informs Skyler that Ted doesn't own a gun or have a panic button on his alarm system. Skyler replies that she doesn't want anyone hurt, just for Ted to write the IRS a check. Saul tells Skyler that he'll assign his "A-team" to deal with Ted and sends Kuby and Huell. The two visit Ted at home, order him to write the check, and tell him they'll be staying until it clears. After signing the check, Ted tries to make a run for it but ends up tripping on a throw rug and knocking himself out on the island in his kitchen . In Saul's office, Huell is describing the mishap with Ted when Walt storms in, saying that he needs to contact Saul's connection who can "disappear" the White family and give them new identities. It'll cost at least half a million dollars, says Saul, and everyone must be packed and ready before Walt makes the call . Walt asks Saul to inform the DEA that Gus has a hit out on Hank. "My brother-in-law doesn't deserve to die because of this," pleads Walt. Saul reluctantly agrees to alert the DEA about the hit but refuses to finger Gus. Walt tells Saul to make the call in an hour . After finishing a cook, a laundry truck drops off Jesse at his car, which he now parks in the desert to avoid arousing DEA suspicion. Jesse calls Walt, who doesn't answer, then listens to increasingly frantic messages on his own voicemail from Saul. One of which urges Jesse to come to the law office, pronto. When Jesse arrives he is aggressively patted down by Saul's bodyguard, Huell, until Saul interrupts. Saul declares, "They're here, the end times," and stuffs Jesse's meth money in a duffel bag for him. "I'm outta here," says Saul, at least until things cool down. Confused, Jesse asks what's going on and learns that Gus threatened to kill Walt and his family . At the hospital where Brock is being treated, two Albuquerque Police Department detectives then approach Jesse and summon him to police headquarters to question him about his theory that Brock might have ricin poisoning, which the boy's doctors think might actually be the case. Jesse says that he must have seen it on TV. "Sometimes your brain makes these connections," he explains. When the detectives press him further, Jesse stops talking and demands his attorney, Saul Goodman. At the law office, Saul's secretary, Francesca, busy shredding documents, doesn't respond to Walt banging on the office door. He then shatters the glass door with a piece of cement and enters. Francesca, furious about the mess, refuses to provide Saul's whereabouts unless Walt pays her $25,000, well more than he has on him. At police headquarters, Jesse stonewalls the detectives until Saul arrives. Privately, Saul tells Jesse that he'll have to remain in police custody pending a toxicology report on Brock, but that it might be just as well because someone tried to kill Walt in his own home. Following their meeting, Walt rendezvous with Saul, who relays information from Jesse about Gus' visits to Hector Salamanca, also known as "Tio." Walt doesn't recognize their significance until Saul says that Gus gloated about Tio's family line ending and later told Jesse that Tio killed someone close to him. "They're enemies," Walt deduces. This information supplied by Jesse through Saul later becomes vital in Walt's plan on getting rid of Gustavo Fring . Season 5 Saul visits Skyler at the car wash and cryptically and solemnly warns her the police may call her about Ted. "Ted's dead?" she asks, tearing up. "No, he just woke up," Saul says. Later, at Saul's office, Walt scolds Saul for giving Skyler $622,000 to pay off Ted's tax debt. Saul reminds Walt that he put himself on the line by participating in Brock's poisoning (Saul had Huell lift the ricin cigarette from Jesse). Thrusting the ricin cigarette at him, Saul tells Walt that their business relationship is done. Walt bridles at that, backing Saul into a corner of the office. "We're done when I say we're done," he says . After deciding that they will continue to cook, Walt and Jesse visit Saul to discuss finding a new venue for the lab, preferably nearby and not in an RV. Saul says an in-town venue will be difficult, but Walt snaps, "If Gus can manage it, then so can we." Jesse reports that he was able to find all the precursor chemicals except for methylamine. Walt encourages Jesse to keep looking for methylamine, but Jesse doubts he'll be able to scare any up. When Saul advises they pull out of the meth business, Walt snaps back that he's broke. "Does that seem like an acceptable stopping point to you?" . Mike waits outside Saul's office while Huell guards the door. Inside, Walt and Jesse assuage Saul's doubts about working with Mike again, who threatened to break Saul's legs. They let Mike in and he lays down ground rules: He runs the business, Walt and Jesse cover production. Saul privately asks Walt if he's okay with the arrangement, but Walt's unfazed: "He handles the business, and I handle him." Saul takes the team on a tour of potential new lab venues, but Walt, Jesse, and Mike nix them all, spotting logistical problems with each. Jesse and Mike are ready to dismiss the final venue, a pest control business, but Walt demurs, declaring, "It's perfect." The next day, the four watch the pest-control team as it tents an infested home. Walt explains his plan: If they cook inside houses undergoing fumigation, no one will bother them or question strange smells. They can hide in plain sight. Saul says the pest crew, run by a man named Ira, runs a burglary operation on the side and knows how to keep secrets. Mike suggests a vote. "Why?" asks Walt: he's already convinced, and so is Jesse . Later, tending to his errand, Mike visits the DEA offices with Saul. Saul tells Hank and Gomez that their ongoing surveillance of Mike is tantamount to stalking, and that he's filed for a Temporary Restraining Order with a sympathetic judge. Afterward, Saul tells Mike that the TRO won't hold up long, and Hank will be back on his tail with a vengeance within twenty-four hours. "It's enough," Mike says . Even after Saul's efforts, Mike is eventually caught by the DEA and is on the run. In his office, Saul worries that Mike will flip if captured. "He won't flip," Jesse insists, but Walt worries that one of his nine men will. Mike then calls, asking Saul to fetch his go-bag. With the police watching Saul's movements, and Jesse out of the business, Walt volunteers to retrieve it . Later, Jesse admits that Saul told him that Walt "took care" of Mike's men in prison . Jesse later visits Saul's office with the two bags of $5 million in cash - his pay for selling his share of the methylamine - given to him by Walt. Jesse, horrified by the "blood money," wants Saul to give the half the money to Kaylee Ehrmantraut (he fears the worst about Mike and wants his granddaughter to be looked after) and the other half to the parents of Drew Sharp, the young boy who was killed as a result of their methylamine train heist. Saul is quick to point out the flaws of this plan - how it will merely raise more questions - and Jesse leaves his office. Saul then calls Walt to inform him of the situation, and after a conversation with Walt, Jesse is saddened and guilt-ridden but nonetheless comes to terms with Saul's reasoning. Desperate to get rid of the money, he resorts to throwing stacks of money into peoples' yards as he drives by . When Hank discovers that Walt was Heisenberg the entire time, Walt goes to Saul's office so they can discuss what to do with this problem. Saul later suggests that Walt send Hank on "a trip to Belize" like he did with Mike. Walt refuses and angrily rebukes Saul for even thinking of that. Saul has Huell and Kuby collect Walt's money from the storage bin, and Walt gives Saul a cut of the earnings, and a little extra that's meant for Walt as "insurance" in case Walt needs Saul later on. . Saul later bails Jesse out after Jesse gets arrested for throwing money out of his car window, and scolds him for not calling him sooner. He calls Walt, which leads to the three of them meeting in the desert, where Walt convinces Jesse to leave New Mexico, using the disappearer Saul mentioned to Walt earlier. While making the final preparations for Jesse's leave, Saul scolds him for smoking weed, and orders him to give him the rest of the drugs. When Jesse refuses, Saul has Huell pickpocket it from Jesse. Later, when Jesse discovers it missing, he realizes that Huell must have pickpocketed it from him, and realizes that Huell pickpocketed the ricin cigarette from him too. Walt is the one behind Brock being poisoned, and Saul helped him. Jesse returns to Saul's office, and brutally assaults him. Saul tries to grab a gun from his desk drawer, but Jesse grabs it first and points it at him, accusing him of having had Huell steal the ricin cigarette from him, and helped poison Brock. Saul admits that he helped, but tells Jesse that Walt didn't tell him of his motives, and that he wouldn't have done it if he knew what Walt was going to do. Jesse leaves, and Saul calls Walt to warn him . That evening, Saul and Kuby meet Walt in the parking lot of the hotel the White family are staying at to discuss their next move. Kuby says that he's doing everything he can to find Jesse. Saul suggests Walt 'put Jesse out to pasture' but Walt rules this out immediately, telling Saul to never hand out this idea again . The next day, Saul meets Walt at the car wash. He's concerned that Huell has gone missing and is wearing a bullet-proof vest. Walt assures him that Jesse is not on a killing spree and everything is going to be fine . Several days later, after Heisenberg's real identity is finally exposed and Walt is on the run as one of the most wanted criminals in the country, Saul avails himself of the disappearer's services, knowing that the DEA will hunt down all of Walt's associates as well, especially if they can't get Walt himself. The disappearer, a man named Ed, starts the process of setting him up with a new identity in Nebraska, to Saul's obvious displeasure. Until he can be safely moved, he has to hole-up in the basement of the extractor's shop. To Saul's surprise, he shares the basement with Walt, who is also waiting to be extracted out of New Mexico. Walt tries to convince Saul that they need to stick together so they can plot their revenge on the the people that killed Hank, but Saul refuses, trying to explain that he is no longer a lawyer, only another civilian trying to make a living. He does offer Walt one last bit of legal advice, to turn himself in in order to save his wife from prosecution. However, Walt refuses. Walt even tries to intimidate Saul, but erupts into a severe coughing fit due to the cancer. "It's over," Saul says, and he sets off to Nebraska to start his new life . After Breaking Bad Assuming a new identity as Gene Takavic, Saul works behind the counter at a shopping-mall Cinnabon located in Omaha. He becomes tense when a customer seems to be staring at him, but is instantly relieved when the man passes by him to greet a friend. Later, inside a modest apartment, Saul pours himself a glass of liquor and watches TV, flipping through channels. He then rummages around for a VHS tape inside a shoebox, which plays his TV ads from back in the days when he was still a lawyer. Saul weeps, heartbroken at the reminder of the man he used to be and can never be again. At the end of another work day, Saul sees off his co-workers before he takes out the garbage. In the garbage room, the door (only being able to open from the outside) shuts, locking Saul inside while he throws the garbage in the dumpster. Saul calls out for anyone for several minutes until he considers using the emergency exit. However, opening the door would trigger an alarm and alert the police, who could potentially recognize him. Still paranoid, Saul resumes kicking and yelling for someone to open the regular door. After several attempts, Saul sits against the wall and finds a rusty nail. A couple hours later, the custodian (who is also taking out garbage) finally opens the door and Saul walks out right past him. On the wall, Saul has carved the message "S.G. was here." During another work day, Saul takes a lunch break on the second floor of the mall, he sees a young man ducking into a photo booth. Saul notices a couple of DVD cases falling from the boy's coat and immediately realizes the kid has been shoplifting. When a security guard and police officer arrive pursuing the kid, they ask "Gene" if he has seen him. Saul nods wordlessly in the direction of the photo booth. Watching helplessly as the kid is pulled out and arrested, Saul's old instincts flare up and he suddenly shouts at the boy to say nothing and hire a lawyer. Realizing he has just acted out of character, Saul returns to the Cinnabon and begins prepping more food before the shock overwhelms him and he passes out. After passing out, Saul is taken to the hospital where he undergoes tests to determine the cause of his collapse and if it was a heart attack. While at the hospital, Saul grows nervous at the sight of police officers nearby and his heart rate increases, but is visited by a doctor who confirms that it wasn't a heart attack and aside from a slightly elevated blood pressure, everything came back as normal. On Saul's way out, the nurse at the desk asks for another look at his driver's license, further worrying Saul. Due to the computer repeatedly kicking the driver's license back, she requests Saul's social security number and Saul grows more and more fearful of being discovered as time goes on. Fortunately, the nurse determines that she keeps making a simple typo and Saul is able to leave. Breathing heavily, Saul has a taxi take him back to the mall and spots an air freshener marked Albuquerque Isotopes in the rear-view mirror and the taxi driver (presumably who is from Albuquerque) appears to be staring at him as if he recognizes him. When the driver takes too long at a green light, a paranoid Saul decides to get out of the taxi early and heads towards a church, noticing that the taxi has not moved since he left it. Personality and traits Jimmy McGill/Saul Goodman is a highly intelligent, cunning, manipulative person who is a dedicated criminal lawyer and also a complete conman at heart and overall is a person who will resort to whatever measures to achieve his own goals or protect his client's interests. Better Call Saul overall charts Jimmy's transformation into a dedicated and effective criminal lawyer. Jimmy is introduced as a struggling attorney, often forced to defend clients in loser cases and overall barely makes ends meets, and to make matters worse, his highly successful lawyer brother Chuck, is mentally ill and Jimmy takes it upon himself to care for his brother. Despite this, when he first introduced Jimmy is nowhere near the person he will eventually become and is a kind and caring person who desperately wants to be successful and put his lawyer skills to good measure. He has good relations with most of the people he knows notably Kim and Chuck, and with the exception of Howard Hamlin whom he despises. In spite of this, it is gradually revealed that Jimmy is truly more conman than a lawyer, and throughout the series, it is shown that Jimmy has been a crook from an early age, in which he stole from his kind father's corner store, eventually resulting in it's bankruptcy and his father's death and engaged in multiple con games in order to steal money from unsuspecting victims. It was only after being arrested for defecating through a sunroof and facing serious charges that Jimmy gave up his life as the master conman "Slippin Jimmy" and moved with his brother to Albuquerque. Jimmy has never expressed any signs of remorse for his con artist past, nor the damage he inflicted on others, notably his father and overall enjoys the thrill of tricking people and furthering his own interests. Jimmy's relationship with his older brother Chuck was one of the primary catalysts for his transformation into a criminal lawyer as Chuck was shown to despise his brother for his manipulative and delinquent ways and took every opportunity to sabotage him in order to prevent him from becoming a successful lawyer as he knew that Jimmy would always be a conman and resort to unethical measures to get his way, though Chuck's attempts would only fuel the fire and would push Jimmy closer and closer to his true criminal nature. Throughout Better Call Saul, Jimmy eventually transforms from a struggling attorney focused on doing the "right" things into a master manipulator and reverts back to his conman persona. He is shown to be willing to resort to whatever measures necessary in order to gain clients and to ensure that his clients, who are complete criminals, avoid arrest such as manipulating police, fabricating evidence and even stealing from his clients for blackmail purposes. Despite this, Jimmy still uses his manipulation skills for good as seen when he saved two of his comrades from being murdered by Tuco Salamanca by talking him down to breaking their legs instead and also sabotaging his brother Chuck's files in order for Kim to get her clients back. Regardless however, Jimmy is vain, arrogant and selfish. He is completely focused on his own interests and is willing to ruin people's lives in the pursuit of his interests. For example, he turned an old woman's friends against her just in order for her to settle on a large case and receive his cut. Mostly, he proves his brother's mental illness in court in order to get off easy following being arrested and charged as a result of Chuck's actions, even through he was truly guilty in the manner. Jimmy is also spiteful as well as seen when he deliberately revealed his brother's mental illness to an insurance company for revenge for his actions and this would eventually be the one of the primary catalysts leading to his brother's tragic suicide, for which Jimmy allows Howard to feel all the guilt for. By Breaking Bad, Jimmy McGill is no more and Saul Goodman is all that remains. He is shown to be a complete criminal lawyer who maintains extensive connections within the criminal underworld, and serves as a go-between connecting drug distributors, evidence removers, impersonators, and other criminals-for-hire. Despite his flamboyant appearance and mannerisms — punctuated by his outrageous low-budget TV commercials — Saul is a highly competent lawyer who is able to solve problems and find loopholes in order to protect his clients. He is also not without integrity as he is shown to honor the ethical concerns of his profession, particularly the attorney–client privilege, and is reluctant to be associated with violence or murder unless absolute necessary. He has served as an adviser for Walter, Jesse, Mike, and even for Skyler, whom he also helped acquire a car wash in order to launder Walter's drug money. With a sleazy manner that is sometimes bordering on comical, he might seem disreputable to police and certain other lawyers. Despite his fantastically shady appearance, Saul is indeed a highly competent extra-legal operator, adept at sniffing out legal loopholes and able to negotiate cherry deals on the behalf of his clients Saul is shown to have an extremely poor moral compass and is more than willing to destroy lives in order to help his clients, as seen when he blackmailed Jesse's parents to sell their property to Jesse at half price by threatening to disclose the meth lab that had been in the basement and even murder does not faze him as he suggested numerous times to Walt to permanently remove a threat, notably Jesse and his brother-in-law Hank Schrader. However, Saul's ethical limits are glimpsed when he tried to cut ties with Walt after learning that he had been used to send a young boy to the hospital. Saul is somewhat of a coward as well as he was intimidated numerous times by his primary client, Walt and likely feared death if he did not follow Walt's orders. Ultimately, allowing Walt to control him and helping him with his criminal activities would lead to Saul having to abandon his beloved life as a criminal lawyer and flee to Nebraska to living in hiding. After abandoning his life in New Mexico and becoming a cinnabon manger in Omaha, Nebraska, Saul appears to be a shell of the man he once was, living in complete fear of being exposed and arrested and is shown to be devastated over the loss of his former life, often watching old videos of his commercials and weeping throughout them. Known Clients As Jimmy McGill * A large number of clients as a public defender at the Courthouse, including three teenagers , Clovis, Mr. Pearson, Mr. Berger and Mr. Edison , Desmond Rojas * Nacho Varga * Robert Williams * Mrs. Strauss * Mike Ehrmantraut † * Craig and Betsy Kettleman * Irene Landry * Daniel Wormald * Alma May Urbano * Amos Lydecker * Fudge * Mr. Collins * Mrs. Deshazo * Mrs. VanKamp * Mrs. Burns * Mr. Witchell * Mr. Tiller As Saul Goodman * Emilio Koyama † * Walter White † * Jesse Pinkman * Badger * James Kilkelly * Antonio * Skyler White * Vamonos Pest * Wendy * Fernando * Carl * Spooge † Appearances ''Breaking Bad Better Call Saul Quotes Breaking Bad ''Better Call Saul Trivia *Saul Goodman's name, as well as his role as a problem fixing lawyer, is a play on the phrase "It's all good, man", pronounced in the vernacular "S'all good, man". This is reinforced in the ''Better Call Saul episode , in which he introduces himself as Saul (including the play on words) during the flashback in which he and Marco Pasternak scam an out-of-town partygoer in Cicero. He first use his alias in a TV commercial on the episode , after he got suspended as a lawyer for a year. **Saul Goodman is also the name of one of the main characters in The Illuminatus! Trilogy. He is a police detective in this novel trilogy. *Saul Goodman is the only main character to survive Breaking Bad that wasn't in the first season. *In Better Call Saul: ** Saul is the only character to meet all main characters. He is also the only one to side the characters on both sides of the law: law enforcements and criminals. ***Gustavo Fring met Saul Goodman at the Los Pollos Hermanos restaurant in the episode . **In the episode , Jimmy relates the tale of 'Slippin' Jimmy' to two would-be crooks. Illinois, McGill's reputed birthplace, is in fact Bob Odenkirk's actual birthplace, although they were not born in the same city, but the same state. **In the episode , it is revealed through a flashback that he was arrested and imprisoned once with the charge of assault, property damage, and the risk of being labelled as a sex offender. He seeks help from his older brother Chuck, who as a lawyer agree to help him. **In the episode , Jimmy and Kim watch the movie "Ice Station Zebra" together. In Breaking Bad, Ice Station Zebra Associates is the name of Saul's company through which he receives his payments. ** The nursing home where Jimmy hosted his bingo games is the same nursing home where Hector ends up in Breaking Bad. **In the episode , he receives the pinky ring he still wears in Breaking Bad from Marco's mother. *Saul's vehicles include: ** 1998 Suzuki Esteem ("Uno" – "Cobbler" & "Inflatable" – "Klick") ** 2003 Mercedes-Benz C 240 ("Cobbler" – "Inflatable") ** 1997 Cadillac DeVille ( – ) *A real telephone number, (505) 503-4455 based in Albuquerque, New Mexico was created for Saul's law firm and when called it consists of Saul on an automated switchboard system with various options. It is made clear on the Better Call Saul website (www.bettercallsaul.com) and on the Breaking Bad Facebook page that this telephone number is a long distance telephone call and not toll-free. Videos Better Call Saul Better call saul - Skateboard scam scene|Uno Better Call Saul Best Scenes - Jimmy Becomes Saul (Season 1 Finale Episode 10 Marco)|Marco Better Call Saul - Jimmy figures out the truth about Chuck|Pimento Better Call Saul - Jimmy tells Chuck how he is going to die|Sunk Costs Notes es:Saul Goodman Category:Breaking Bad characters Category:Better Call Saul characters Category:Characters from Breaking Bad in Better Call Saul Category:Status: Alive Category:Law enforcements Category:Criminals Category:Walt's drug empire Category:Protagonists Category:Members of Jimmy's family Category:Lawyers Category:HHM staff Category:Pilot characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 2 characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 3 characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 4 characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 5 characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 1 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 2 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 3 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 4 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Saul Goodman Productions Category:Saul Goodman's associates